Opened Gates
by JV's Jack
Summary: Kiba and his pack had given their lives to open the gates of Paradise- and succeeded. But the story doesn't end there, for these two wolf brothers, it was only the beginning as they must travel towards it before time runs out.
1. The Open Gates of Paradise

**The Open Gates of Paradise**

_The Book of the Moon tells of a sacred legend. A legend of the place of peace and new hope, the place of the Earth's beginnings, where the start of all new life began: Paradise. However, only the wolves can find this holy place, and only the Chosen Wolf can open it. After all they are where all life came from, and Paradise only belongs to them, to all the wolves. At the time when all life is at the brink of extinction, this wolf must unlock the gates to Paradise. Only then shall new life thrive once more, only then shall the cycle continue, only then, shall new beginnings commence once more…_

_"Yet they say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you searched to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road; it just goes on and on. But in spite of it, why am I so driven to find it? I hear someone's voice, calling to me…"_

The rain began to fall as the beautiful Moon flowers began to bloom once more as the enclosed buds blossomed into its full grown form. The green spring grass grew as the snow quickly melted away. The snow falling in the air was replaced by the floating petals of the Moon flowers. The harsh frost-bitten air was replaced by the warm, spring air. The sweet and priceless scent of spring filled his nostrils as he watched the landscape all round him come to a stunning transformation. The harsh winter desert of ice disappeared and melted into warm water all around him. His weak, limp body stopped shivering as he felt the warmth sink in. The flowers gently rode down the sweet wind and landed on the blue water. Then Kiba's beaten, blood-stained body slowly began to sink as the warm water began to wash over the white wolf. His weight brought him down and he sank deeper and deeper. Kiba opened his eyes to watch himself sink and fall into the dark waters, he had no more strength left to save himself. And the very last thing he saw was the beautiful and red moon, slowly turning into the glorious silver moon that his people have always turned to, to cleanse their souls and minds. He faded into darkness as the gates of Paradise have finally been opened.

* * *

"Huh?" gasped the young boy.

"What is it, Kyro?" asked the other. Before Kyro could answer, he took off; straying away from the path they were traveling in. "Kyro, wait!"

"Can't you feel it, Haru?" Kyro called back without stopping. Haru ran after him.

They dashed through the dead, dark trees that once belonged to a green forest. Kyro's heart began to leap by every step he took. He ran so fast, that the dark trees swishing passed by him were blurry to his view. He ducked under branches, dodged bushes and leaped over fallen logs. It was clear that the Earth they once knew was dying and life was at the verge of its doom. Finally he can see the blue sky up ahead. He stopped as he stood at the edge of a cliff overhanging another part of the forest below. He looked at the distance before him, he saw nothing but wood, until up ahead he could see the towering mountains at the edge of his view. Haru finally caught up to him out of breath. The two looked out in awe as they saw streams of light glowing in the early morning sky of dawn. The lights were floating in swirls of different shades of colors, like a rainbow at the end of a thunderstorm, but so convoluted, so deformed and alive, as it danced in the sky.

"Can you feel it?" asked Kyro softly.

"Yeah," nodded Haru.

Kyro's spiky, brown hair rode on the wind as it surrounded him, bringing him the scent of ashes and dead wood all around. These two brothers had been traveling for quite some time now- in search of Paradise. They had come out of hiding in a smoggy, melancholic city called Haze city. They had lived there most of their adult lives, when rumors began to float around that wolves have been appearing some parts of the world. Haru had decided that it was time that these two come out of hiding and find Paradise themselves. Together they set out, traveling on foot away from Haze city, to find a new beginning and a place where they can finally call home. Now they were here, in the middle of a lifeless forest, now sensing something grand just happened in their lives. They looked on as suddenly a large flock of strange yet beautiful birds flying towards those mountains where the lights were touching. Their feathers were glowing silver and bright as they did.

"What do you think it is?" asked Kyro as he turned his attention to Haru, whose eyes were widened and sighed heavily as he smiled. Kyro's never seen such happiness in his eyes.

"Paradise," he simply replied as his long, ash gray hair blew in the wind.

Kyro's eyes widened in astonishment, "You don't think?"

"Yes, brother," smiled Haru. "The gates of Paradise have been opened, and now we must journey towards it."

"You don't think it's not too far is it?"

"It's beyond this forest, and over those hills. We'll have a long road ahead of us and it won't be easy."

"No kidding."

"Let's go."

"Right."

The brothers turned to each other and they now stood in their wolf forms. Kyro and Haru are mountain wolves, with Kyro having brown fur while his brother inherits gray fur with a blend of brown onto his back. They understood that their wolf senses were awakened once more and with renewed determination, they were eager to use them to return to Paradise where they truly belonged.

Kyro and Haru had been traveling through the dead forest for two days now. Kyro looked up at the fading skies, they looked like they were covered by thick clouds but he knew too well that there were no clouds. It was a clear day today, the sun shone in a brownish glow, hardly illuminating the landscape. Kyro could hear the dead, brown leaves crunch under his shoes with every step.

"Haru?" asked Kyro. "Do you think Paradise'll be just like the way Father described it?"

Haru smiled, "I'm sure of it."

"Do you remember those old stories he used to tell?"

"Word by word, Kyro."

Kyro turned his head up and closed his eyes to those old times when their parents used to look out for them. When they're land had been destroyed, their pack of five or less had to live among the humans to stay alive because they've heard rumors of a strange organization that were kidnapping the all wolves. So they had lived in an old, dead city, where they lived in poverty and had little food for everyone to share. Kyro and Haru were only cubs, but he could still remember their father's old and happy face, despite how hopeless and grim the situation was. He was the pack's leader and Kyro remembered how their mother would praise him as a bright fire that would always burn no matter how dark the storm was. His dark eyes would always be filled with sparkles as he told them every once in a while the story of Paradise, the land where flowers would bloom only when there was a full moon. They would be white, and they would glow under the moon's glory. Wolves would have nothing to fear there. It was a place of new beginnings, to start all over. _If only_, Kyro thought. _If only they lived long enough to see it. If only- they hadn't found us- we'd all have gone to Paradise together. If only…_

He remembered how there had been a traitor among their pack and led a strange group or heavily armored soldiers storm into the city who had gone taken away every member of the pack. Kyro could still remember the horror, the terror, and the agony. There was fire and smoke, blood from those who had tried to resist their attack painting the gray walls. Their mother held her two cubs close to her chest as she ran while their father actually gave his life to protect them. He could still see the bravery in his father's eyes- and his scream when they thrusted a sword into his body. Just after that terrifying scene, their mother ran and tossed the two cubs in a boat that sent them out to sea. Their parents had saved their lives, and it was the last thing Kyro remembers of them.

_No matter what_, promised Kyro in his head. _We'll get to paradise, we'll finally be home. _

Suddenly under their feet they can feel a light tremor, snapping Kyro back to reality. It shook all the trees, and just as sudden as it came, it stopped.

"What was that?" asked Kyro.

"A small earthquake," replied Haru as he turned back to Kyro. "Sounds like the end, to me."

"T-the end?"

Haru nodded, "The Earth is dying, we have to get to Paradise, it's our only hope of survival. C'mon we have to hurry."

Haru and Kyro sprinted off, now in a race to beat time before they are both doomed. It was sudden, but Kyro now understood. Paradise was open, now it was up to the wolves to get there- or they'll truly be extinct.

* * *

The next day, Kyro and Haru found themselves sleeping in an abandoned cave. They found it overnight and decided to rest there. The two were totally exhausted from their travels, and by now they were certainly starving. Kyro's stomach growled and woke him up that morning.

"Haru, you didn't happen to bring any snacks along the way did you?" asked Kyro.

"You already ate the all jerky out of my pocket," yawned Haru. "This kitchen's officially fresh out."

"Aw, c'mon, there's gotta be something else we can eat right now!"

"Nope, unless you can magically bring food to come towards us."

"Yeah, that's hilarious, Haru," he replied sarcastically.

He got up and stepped out of the cave. He shaded his eyes from the sun as it set up high above the sky. They were still in the middle of the dead forest, but by the size of the mountains ahead, he can bet that they're almost there. Suddenly as the winds blew, Kyro picked up a sudden and familiar scent. He smiled and ran back to Haru.

"Kyro, get out here will ya!" he called. "Get up, I think I found water!"

"What?" yawned Haru as he sat up.

The two ran out and followed the scent. They ran up a hill and looked below. Sure enough they found a small creek, barely surviving.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kyro. "I knew I smelled water!"

"Well done, Kyro," nodded Haru as they ran down the hill and towards the creek.

They both bent over and began cupping their hands with as much water as could and began drinking their fill. It was then Kyro realized how thirsty they were as they practically gulped down the water. The water seemed pretty warm, but they could care less. Then Haru began throwing water over his face and neck, trying to make himself feel fresh and clean.

"You'll need a whole lot more to get that," smiled Kyro.

"I know," chuckled Haru. Suddenly he turned his attention behind him to find a dead deer just a few feet away behind Kyro. "Look!"

Kyro turned and he cheered, "Wow! What luck!"

"How do you suppose it got there?"

"Who the hell cares? Let's eat!"

He practically pounced on the deer when suddenly Kyro was startled to see large jaws snapping at him! He stopped himself and stepped back.

"Kyro!" called Haru.

"Stay back!" growled a female, tan wolf. "This is my kill!"

Kyro growled, "We saw it first, so stay back!"

"Well _I_ killed it, so back off!"

Haru stepped in, "We don't want any trouble. Please do forgive us, but we really haven't had anything to eat."

"So you're expecting me to share?"

"No, no we don't."

"What are you doing, Haru?" asked Kyro. "Just take it, we saw it first!"

"Stand down," Haru turned to him. "It'd be improper for us to steal a kill from a fellow wolf, especially from a female."

"Likewise," replied the female.

"Aw, c'mon!" growled Kyro now getting hungrier and definitely angrier. "Can't we just share?"

"It's _my_ kill," she snapped. "So I get to do whatever I want with it, and I choose not to share, especially with a brat like you."

Kyro growled and clenched fists tightly. "Well there's no way in hell I'm passing up this meal!"

"What are you doing, Kyro?" scolded Haru. "Just drop it."

"Yeah right, Haru. Who knows when it'll be the next time we find food, and I'm not letting this chance get by so easily!"

With that, Kyro turned into his wolf form and pounced the deer with his jaws opened wide to take a bite out of its hide. Suddenly the female threw herself against Kyro and sank his teeth into his neck. Kyro yelped as he was thrown to one side and quickly got back up. There was a wolf stance as they faced each other with hate and anger as their teeth were bared and their tails held high.

"Kyro, stop it!" barked Haru.

But Kyro ignored his plea and pounced once more, this time at the female. She quickly dodged it, jumping to one side and speeding her pace towards Kyro for another blow at his hide. Kyro dodged that attack immediately and bit down on her left shoulder. She bit onto his back as they kicked and growled violently. They wrestled until finally Kyro pinned her down. Then she began kicking up and squirming, trying to free herself. Finally, she managed to reach for Kyro's neck and bit down hard and started yanking the fur off him. Kyro yelped and she tackled his head with her skull and took this chance to grip his neck between her teeth and pinned him down. Kyro began whining, but continued snapping his jaws at her trying to reach for her neck. They continued to wrestle until finally Kyro tossed her away from him and was ready to tear her throat out! Before he could finish her off, Haru had turned into his wolf form and grabbed Kyro by the scruff of his neck with his wolf jaws and pinned him down, making Kyro yelp and squirm.

"Stop acting like a cub, Kyro, and end it before _I _have to finish you off myself!" he growled.

Kyro growled for a moment, and finally he stopped and gave up his battle. Haru let go looked down on his brother and shook his head. Suddenly the female wolf screamed, "Look out!" Haru turned around and was shocked to find a black bear standing on its hind legs, towering over him and Kyro. The two backed up just in time before the bear's paw landed a blow right across them. The three wolves stood up with their teeth bared and their fur and tails held high in a threatening pose. The bear roared and revealed his own set of deadly jaws.

"Everyone, get back!" called Haru.

"This meal is mine," growled the black bear. "Neither of you have killed it- _I_ did! And it belongs to me!!!"

"I thought you said _you_ killed it," Kyro turned to the female.

She didn't reply and bravely pounced on the bear's shoulder.

"Hey!" cried Haru as he watched in horror of the tan wolf's recklessness.

Haru spotted the bear aiming its right paw at her, but he leaped as well and caught it in his jaws.

"Haru!" cried Kyro.

Suddenly the bear managed to throw both of them off it and tossed them aside. Then it focused its sight on Kyro who stood before him. Kyro stepped back, baring his teeth. Suddenly the bear growled in agony and turned to find Haru chomping on its hind leg.

"Run, Kyro!" he called.

The bear swiped his paw at him.

"I won't leave you!" replied Kyro.

"Just do it!

Then the bear kicked back, sending Haru flying and he fell to the ground.

"Haru!" cried Kyro.

Then the bear charged at Kyro and tackled him, sending him flying against a tree. Kyro yelped and struggled to get up once more. Suddenly he spotted the bear running after him again, when suddenly the female bit onto its right shoulder. It struggled to shake her off. Kyro was amazed that she was still there fighting off the bear, he expected her to have escaped already. Then the bear threw down to the ground and aimed its paw for the final blow.

"Hey, over here!" called Kyro. The bear turned to him. "I'm over here, ya damn fur ball!"

Enraged, it turned itself around and charged at him. Kyro waited with his teeth bearing. Just as the bear got close and opened its jaws, he quickly dodged him, causing the bear to crash right into a tree. It was able to rip the dead tree off its roots and the bear grunted in pain seeing double vision. Then he spotted two Kyro's before him- and both were armed with a sharp piece of wood from the tree he just destroyed.

"You missed, dumbass!" cackled Kyro. "C'mon! Come get me!"

"You conceited, damn wolf!" it roared and swiped his paw at him.

He missed and suddenly it roared in great agony as Kyro stabbed the stake straight into its chest. The beast stood there for a moment until finally it fell over flat on its chest, causing the stake to stab through deeper until it poked to the other side of the bear. Kyro struggled and clawed at the earth to pull himself free from the bear. Finally when he was free, he looked at the bear with the blood-covered stake poking right out of the body. Kyro sighed of relief as Haru and the female ran over to him.

"Kyro, are you okay?" asked Haru.

"Yeah I'm fine," nodded Kyro.

"That was some guts," commented the tan wolf.

"Thanks."

Haru turned to her, "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Haru, and this young hero is my brother, Kyro."

She nodded, "I'm Echo. And I'm sorry about this whole mess."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," remarked Haru as he turned to the bear. "We were all being greedy and desperate. As a matter of fact. Kyro, don't you have something to say to Echo?" Kyro snorted and turned away. "C'mon, Kyro really, have some dignity and apologize."

"I just took down a bear, isn't that just as good?" replied Kyro.

"Now, Kyro."

Kyro growled and turned to Echo, "I'm sorry, for the way I acted. It wasn't right."

Echo turned away and headed back towards the deer. Then she stopped and looked back, "Are you two hungry or what?"

"You're letting us share?" asked Kyro in astonishment.

"You saved us all; it's the least I can do to repay you."

Kyro turned back to his human form, so did Haru, and finally Echo did too. The brothers awed at Echo's light brown locks of hair and her honey brown eyes. Echo knelt before the kill all three earned together.

"Get over here, guys. Let's eat," she grinned.

The two nodded and began eating their fill. As they did Haru brought up a conversation.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"I had a pack once," she began. "A long time ago. Our pack lived in a tundra somewhere far away from human civilization. But one day, that civilization found us and burned our land. They tried to kidnap us all, but my pack fought back. I, however, ran away. I got scared." Haru looked up from the food. Echo then began to remember the blazing fire scorching the field of grass and flowers, and the terrifying figures of the humans with heavy artillery. "I didn't want to fight against them, I saw what they can do and I got scared." She remembered running in her wolf form, away from the humans' wrath. Suddenly she was cut off guard by members of her pack. They bared their teeth and growled at her. "They got mad that I decided to turn and run. So after our crisis was cleared, they banished me. I could never show my face again, not after what I did them. I betrayed them." Haru and Kyro couldn't help but feel sorry. "Shortly after, I had a strange sensation that I should look for Paradise. It was the only place where I could start all over and seek sanctuary from the pain out here. But now that I think about it, after what I did, if I should even bother trying to enter. I turned my back on my own pack and I don't think I deserve to head over to Paradise. But I just have to try. I don't know how else I can live my life, and I hope that maybe I can be given a second chance to set things right."

Haru smiled and walked over to Echo's side, "Paradise belongs to _all_ wolves. It's the place of second chances and new beginnings." Echo looked up into his eyes; Haru could tell tears were almost swelling in her eyes. "I say, as long as you're a wolf, you should keep going towards it. It's where we all belong. That's my brother and I are out here as well, in search of a place to finally call home."

Kyro smiled, he could almost see his father within Haru. His wisdom, merciful eyes, and warm smile surely shone through him. He remembered how his father had always believed in showing mercy and kindness towards the pack- even rival packs. It was decided then, that they would travel together to Paradise. They'll reach for it no matter what it took. Shortly after another earthquake struck and it was decided that it was a must to get there soon.

* * *

They finally escaped the dreaded forest and travelled towards the distant hills. They reached the base of these majestic hills that towered high. Kyro, Haru, and Echo looked up and gulped at the size.

"We'll make it," assured Haru. "We must reach the top before sundown if we want to make good timing." Suddenly another tremor stirred under them, but it seemed to be a much bigger one than before. "And it's a must that we make good timing."

They trekked up the steep hills, walking halfway and the rest of the way, since there were no roads left to follow, they had to climb the rest of the way up, well more like jump the rest of their way up. They leaped upon rock after rock after rock, pitched in a race to beat time. Haru led the way, while Echo trailed behind, and Kyro following last. Kyro stopped to catch his breath and stared at the view behind him. He could see nothing but the dead trees of the forest behind them. He understood that they were now far away from civilization. He turned to the sky and noticed the sun was just about to touch the peak on the hill.

"We gotta hurry guys!" he called. "It's almost sundown!"

"We know!" answered Echo.

"We're almost there!" Haru called back. "Just keep jumping!"

Kyro sighed and resumed the tiring trek up. _At least we don't have to _climb_ up like the way humans do_, he thought. They leaped higher and higher, until Echo noticed how chilly the hills began to feel as the sun fell. Finally, just as the sun began to set behind those hills, they reached the top, and it felt pretty cold by now. Kyro awed at the vast landscape of ice and snow up ahead. Kyro turned to the right and looked to the left, and could nothing but the same hills they stood on. He looked ahead and noticed no mountain was connected to these hills to across the landscape.

"This is the ocean," Kyro realized.

"Yeah," replied Haru.

"I'm not surprised," said Echo folding her arms. "It's so cold out here."

"Hang in there," assured Haru. "We have to cross the ice to get to Paradise. It's just beyond this ice."

Kyro looked ahead but saw nothing. _Must be one big ocean_, thought Kyro. But that warm and beautiful feeling that Paradise was calling to him made him smile.

"So what are we waiting for? C'mon!" he cried and began to leap down the hill.

"Hey, wait for us, Kyro!" called Echo as she ran after him.

Haru stood there and sighed. He looked back one last time and knew that they couldn't possibly see another human out here now. By nightfall, the three were at the foot of the hills and rested there for the night. The three fed on jerky Haru had made from the deer meat for dinner before they fell asleep. Echo commented that he made some fine jerky.

The next morning, Kyro had just yawned and opened his eyes when suddenly another earthquake struck, but this one was pretty strong. The three quickly got up as the earth trembled violently. Haru heard some sudden noises coming from behind them, up on those hills. His eyes widened as suddenly a large chunk of rock and ice come tumbling down!

"Look out!" warned Haru.

Kyro and Echo looked up and quickly dodged out of the way as the rock crashed right between them. Then Echo screamed when the rock broke in two and half of it was rolling right towards her! Suddenly Haru leaped in, scooped her up, and rescued her from the crisis. Kyro managed to dodge the other half as well. The three panted heavily at the sight of the broken chunks of rock and ice scattered all over the ground. The three then realized the earthquake had ended.

"That one was way too strong!" exclaimed Kyro.

"We barely survived it!" shrieked Echo. "We're running out of time now, aren't we?"

"We can still make it though," remarked Haru. "No more breaks from here on out; this time, we must run at full speed."

Almost immediately after, they turned to their wolf forms and dashed onward. _No more fooling around_, said Haru as they crossed the frozen ocean. _It's now or never_. Kyro sniffed the air as he looked up at the dark, gray sky. _Paradise is just beyond the ice_. _We can make it if we really tried. _After hours of non-stop running, snow began to fall gently from the sky. _All we can do is run, there's turning back, all we can do now is run forward. _The three began to lose their pace and began jogging, trying to conserve their energy. Haru looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was half full, as dark clouds slowly began to conceal it away from their view.

* * *

After three days of running, after the three sniffed nothing but ice and chilly winds, Echo picked up a sudden scent.

"Hey guys, wait," called Echo. Haru and Kyro stopped at once. "Do you smell that?"

"I sure do!" exclaimed Kyro as he licked his lips.

"Could it really be food?" wondered Haru.

"I hope so," replied Kyro. "I sure smell fresh meat!" Kyro wagged his tail and ran ahead.

"Wait, Kyro!" called Haru. "We don't even know if it's another trap!"

Echo chuckled, "Let him go, after all we're in the middle of an ocean. We might as well go for it."

With that, the two chased after him. Kyro wagged his tail in the air and his tongue hung out as his mouth watered and was eager to stuff his mouth with food. And then he saw it, a large plump of a dead orca whale, and by the look on it it's been feasted on already. With pieces of its skin already skinned off, and Kyro can almost make out the ribs. Kyro smiled and quickened his pace. Then as a sudden gust of wind blew right into his face, he picked up another scent. He stopped completely, staring at the giant lump of raw meat. He sniffed the air again.

"Is anyone else there?" he asked. He learned his lesson well to ask first before he actually leaps on food without asking. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" whimpered a small voice from the other side of the dead whale.

"Uh, I'm Kyro," he replied.

"Are you a wolf?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes."

Kyro sighed in relief, "Hey, you don't mind if my pals and I can share from ya?"

"There are others?"

"Yeah, is anyone else with you?"

"No."

"Oh, well, you won't mind if we share with ya, then?"

"No. I won't mind."

"Cool! Well, where are you?"

"Here," and suddenly a young, charcoal gray pup, seems to look like he barely reached a year, timidly appeared from the behind the orca. Suddenly Kyro saw it. "I'm Jeremy."

Suddenly Kyro attacked Jeremy, sinking his teeth into his neck and pinning him down. Haru and Echo reached them and saw Kyro attacking.

"Stop, Kyro!" barked Haru.

"Knock it off, Kyro!" cried Echo. "Can't you see you're gonna kill him?"

Echo bit Kyro on his snout forcing him to let go and pinned him on the ground. Haru rushed to Jeremy's aid.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," squeaked Jeremy as he hung his head low and his tail between his legs.

Then Haru saw it, too. He wore the same dark collar as the traitor form his and Kyro's past. Haru shook his head and looked back at his brother.

"Do you realize what you could've done?" he scolded.

"Don't you realize that that kid is going to destroy Paradise?" snapped Kyro as he squirmed to sink his teeth at Jeremy once more.

"Collar or no collar, he's still only a kid and we can't hurt him."

"He's gonna lead the humans over here!"

"I'd never do that!" piped up Jeremy.

"Shut up! You have no idea what kinda trouble you'll bring us!" snapped Kyro.

Echo fought her hardest to keep Kyro down as she forced more weight onto her jaws.

"I don't understand," whimpered the pup. "I'm all alone out here. I wish I belonged to someone, but I don't. All I wanna do now is get to Paradise." Kyro growled and bared his teeth, and suddenly he stopped when he saw him sniffling. He stopped clawing. "M-my mother told me to keep traveling ahead, and th-that if I found a pack, that it was a good idea to join them." Echo released her grip as pity overwhelmed her. She didn't need to anymore as Kyro seemed to have calmed down now. Jeremy had turned into his human form, a young boy with long, curly, black hair, and tears forming in his blue eyes. "I b-beg of you, d-don't hurt me or turn me away. I-I can't go on by myself; it's been s-so lonely and painful. I really need help. I only got lucky when I found this th-thing out here. I don't know how grateful I am for it." He stood up and slowly and timidly approached Kyro. "P-please, understand. I don't wanna hurt Paradise, I just wanna go home."

Suddenly, just before Jeremy reached Kyro, a large, gray, and deadly leopard seal crashed right from under the ice between them! The wolves were startled by this.

"Jeremy!" cried Kyro.

"Haru!" screamed Echo.

The seal plunged right back into the ice and Kyro and Echo were relieved to see that Haru and Jeremy were okay.

"Haru!" called Kyro.

"Run!" cried Haru.

Suddenly the leopard seal crashed through the ice once more from the same hole it made, trying to break a larger entrance for it to squeeze through.

"Run, Kyro!" exclaimed Echo.

The pair ran away from the hole, but as they did, the seal crashed through right before them!

"The other way!" cried Echo, turning back.

"Hurry!" called Haru from the other side. "It's coming back!"

Kyro and Echo ran towards them but suddenly the seal crashed from right below Haru! Haru flew up in the air as the seal opened its jaws wide, trying to catch him.

"Haru!" cried Kyro and Echo in unison.

Haru managed to barely escape its jaws and crashed to the ground on his side. Haru whimpered in agony.

"Get up, Haru!" exclaimed Echo.

But before Haru had the chance to, the seal came back and chomped down on Haru's hind leg! He yelped as he was being dragged under the ice.

"Haru, no!" cried Kyro as he pounced on the leopard seal's back.

He bit down with all his strength but his fangs were barely doing any damage to its tough skin. The seal ignored his attack and began to drag Haru down with him. Kyro didn't have the will to let go, so he went down with them!

"Kyro!" screamed Echo.

The seal sped through the icy water, intending to drown the two wolves. Kyro bit deeper into the seal's back and the seal began to feel the sharp, burning sensation. It crashed through the ice, trying to shake Kyro off, but he wouldn't let go. Then it dove back down and sped through the water and crashed through the ice once more. Kyro didn't let go, he was desperate and tightened his grip when he saw the whole world spinning before his eyes. The seal crashed back into the ice and sped through the water and crashed through the ice, over and over. Echo and Jeremy watched in horror from a distance, Jeremy had never seen anything like this in his entire young life! He couldn't let this happen, so he charged towards them.

"Kid, wait!" called Echo to bring him back.

The seal growled as mighty and loud as its roar. Kyro kept his jaws clamped, but he just couldn't take any more damage and released his grip and crashed onto the ice, wet and shivering now. The seal thought it succeeded until suddenly it spotted little Jeremy, now in his wolf form, charging towards it! Jeremy chomped onto the seal's face and the seal roared in agony. It released Haru as he flopped onto the ice unconscious. Then the seal sank back down into the water, taking Jeremy with it!

"Kid, no!" screamed Echo in horror as she ran towards Kyro and Haru.

"Kyro struggled to get up, "Jeremy!!!"

His name echoed out across the ice- and that was all the noise they heard, except for the wind blowing. The seal didn't come crashing out of the water again.

"Jeremy!" called out Kyro. "Answer me!"

Suddenly the seal crashed from right behind Kyro and flopped out onto the ice. It panted heavily as they could see its white breath in the air. But where was Jeremy?

"Jeremy?" called out Echo. "Where is he?"

Kyro's heart skipped a beat as he feared for the worst. He then dove back into the water from open hole the seal just came out from.

"Kyro!" exclaimed Echo.

Kyro swam in his human form, thrusting his arms back and forth trying to swim. He dove down deeper until he finally found Jeremy's unconscious body floating in the water. _Jeremy_, thought Kyro as he kicked his feet to speed ahead and caught the boy in his arms. He grunted as he heaved the boy up to the surface with him. It's been a long while and Echo began to lose hope as she stayed with Haru. Haru regained consciousness and looked around for Kyro and Jeremy. Finally, Kyro splashed out of the water and coughed.

"Echo!" he called.

She immediately ran over to the two and helped them out of the water. Despite his injured leg, he crawled towards Jeremy and pressed his ear against his chest. His heart was beating faintly. Haru looked up and spotted the dead orca in the distance.

"Let's get him into a warm place," ordered Haru.

"What about the seal?" asked Echo.

"Leave it, there's no time," he replied.

Haru turned to his human form and carried Jeremy, despite his leg, while Echo helped Kyro up. When they reached the whale, Haru tucked Jeremy inside the belly of it, turned into his wolf form, and wrapped himself around the shivering pup. Echo and Kyro reached inside it and waited, hoping that Jeremy might show signs of revival. As the three waited anxiously, Jeremy's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were blurry, but finally Haru, Kyro, and Echo came into view. Jeremy blinked.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It's okay, Jeremy," smiled Echo. "You're safe. The leopard seal won't harm us anymore.

Jeremy smiled and looked up at Kyro. Then he gulped, "Are you still mad at me?"

Haru and Echo looked up Kyro. He blinked and narrowed his eyes. Jeremy suddenly began to feel nervous. Then Kyro smiled, "We won't turn you away, kid." Jeremy blinked. "See, the thing is, I wanna go home too. And I can't bear the thought of losing another home. I guess I got overprotective and jumped to conclusions. Like what Haru and my father say, Paradise belongs to _all_ wolves. We have to stick together as a pack to head towards it."

Echo and Haru smiled at Kyro's newfound wisdom and Jeremy began to smile too. There was a moment of tranquility, when suddenly another earthquake struck. The four huddled close together in fear as they waited for the earthquake to cease. Suddenly they noises coming from the ice, like of it was cracking open. The three held on tight, anxious for the quake to end. The tremors finally stopped, and suddenly they felt some sort of movement from the ice, as if they were moving. Kyro bravely stumbled out of their shelter and peered out. He awed as he saw the ice had cracked open and they were now floating in the ocean on a piece of ice. Kyro turned to the direction where he remembered the seal was, and he watched it slowly limp into the water and sink. Kyro looked back ahead and sighed. _Looks like we'll be headed to Paradise after all_, he thought. He sat back down and smiled and was very eager to see the Paradise right over the horizon.

* * *

The pack, now in their human forms, had been floating on the ice for several days. Using the flippers from the orca, Kyro and Haru paddled the ice to quicken their pace. Echo eyed Haru's injured leg. It's been bandaged now, using a piece of cloth from the sleeve of her yellow sweater. She wanted to be sure it was secured on. The pack fed on the orca whenever they got hungry and even used as assort of shelter; they all agreed that fate made the earthquake very convenient for them. Although they seemed fine and were making great timing, they had to hang on for dear life when the earthquakes returned-twice. They had to survive the massive waves that came along with the tremors! Echo nearly fell during the first occurrence, but Haru managed to hang on to her before she did. During the second quake, everyone seemed alright.

Kyro and Haru continued to paddle their way as Echo and Jeremy shared a conversation in the comfort of their shelter.

"Must've been a pretty scary experience for you," Echo told Jeremy.

"It was," he replied.

"So you were captured by an army along with your mother, but you two escaped."

"Not before they collared her and I. We were lucky to have gotten out of there." He held the collar in his hand and squeezed between his forefinger and thumb. "It was scary in there; there was nothing but sorrow and broken hopes. We were all named by numbers. She was 38 and I was 39." He tightened his grip. "I wondered sometimes why we were never followed by them."

"They didn't track you?"

"No, for some reason."

Echo turned away for a while. "How did you separate from her?" Jeremy looked up at her from the ice. "How did your mother- pass away?"

Jeremy brought his knees up to his chest and hugged it. "I don't know and that's what bothers me the most."

"Why?"

"It was so sudden, it happened too quickly. We just fell asleep and she never woke up."

She looked at him and felt pity fill her heart at his sadness. "I'm so sorry I asked."

"It's okay, I guess."

She turned her view at Haru. "Haru, get over here and let Jeremy paddle." Haru stopped and looked back. "C'mon, you should take a break; Jeremy can take it from here."

Haru nodded and Jeremy blinked at her in curiosity. She just smiled at him brightly and the two switched places. Echo and Haru huddled as Jeremy took over Haru's place and did his best to help Kyro row the ice. After a while, Kyro looked at Jeremy and felt pity and compassion move him. Jeremy looked so small and helpless.

"Don't," Jeremy suddenly answered. Kyro was a little startled. "My mom always told me to never look down on someone unless you're going to help them up."

Kyro quickly looked away and focused on his paddling. Then he tried to think of something clever to say.

"I really can't help it since you're so small," he joked. Jeremy remained expressionless. Kyro smiled nervously and scratched his head. "Okay, maybe that one was a poor joke."

"No kidding," he replied.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

The two continued to paddle as Kyro looked at the dark gray skies and sensed that probably a storm was about to arrive soon.

"Kyro?" asked Jeremy. Kyro turned to him. "What's Paradise really like?"

"_Really_ like?"

"My mom never really believed in Paradise. No one in our pack did, they said it was just a myth. Just useless fairytales." Kyro's smile faded as he heard this. "It was only after we escaped that my mom began to act different. She began asking complete strangers if they knew anything about it. It was when she came across a Native American tribe who told her that a wolf pack was on their way towards it, so my mom decided to follow their path. Just go past the desert and beyond, just keep going straight ahead." Kyro listened on. "It was our only choice, our only hope of any chance of survival. But we lost our way for a while and we began to suffer." The waters began to get rougher as the winds began to pick up and the two boys had to put more effort. "Do you know what it's like?"

Kyro heaved several more paddles, "It's heaven on Earth, Jeremy. All that stuff that it's nothing but a myth, it's not true. Whoever told ya that had crap coming outta their mouths. It's all lies, there _is_ a place called Paradise." The dark clouds began to look darker and more sinister. "The name says it all, actually. There's peace and happiness there. There's a lot of land to hunt and to romp. There'd be lots of game and other wolves to hunt alongside with." Jeremy began to smile as he paddled hard as well. "and the best part is that there'll be Moon flowers wherever you look, they look beautiful when they blossom under the full moon." Tears began to form in the pup's eyes. "Don't you see, Jeremy? It's the place of all beginnings, to make a better life for you. And it all belongs to us, kid. Paradise belongs to all us wolves."

Suddenly a streak of lightning crashed- _CLAP_!!! It startled all of them, even waking Echo and Haru up from their nap. Suddenly light rain began to fall very gently. Jeremy looked up at Kyro. "It's our final destination, and no one will ever take it away from you again." He looked down at Jeremy and smiled.

Jeremy smiled and suddenly tears began to fall. Suddenly he threw his arms around Kyro and began to sob. Kyro just smiled and held little Jeremy in his arms. _Never look down on someone_, he thought to himself. _Unless you help them to get back up, I think I did just that_. Haru and Echo smiled at the two. They turned to each tenderly and Haru wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Thunder began to rumble and crash throughout the skies. Winds began to pick up and waves began to grow aggressive. Yet despite all that danger and despair all around, the pack couldn't help but feel no fear or sorrow- just renewed faith and stronger hope.

* * *

The next day, even though the pack knew it was afternoon, the day remained dark and the storm continued. Haru and Echo took over Kyro and Jeremy's place now, and it was no easy task. The water was getting rougher and the two found it harder to keep the ice headed straight. It was a matter of teamwork and willful effort.

"How are you holding up, Echo?" Haru asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I really think you should switch places with Kyro."

"It's okay, I'm fine, really."

"Maybe, but I really feel that you should-"

He was interrupted by another powerful earthquake. Kyro and Jeremy huddled closer in their shelter, and Echo and Haru bent over and did their best to stay on the ice. The waters began to shake and grow even more massive! This caused a massive tidal wave crashing just some feet away from the ice float. Everyone tried to hold on, but suddenly Haru fell overboard!

"Haru!" cried the pack in unison.

Suddenly Echo dove into the water after him!

"Echo, don't!" cried Kyro as he stumbled to catch her before she went into the water.

Suddenly the ice began to rock back and forth violently that Kyro couldn't stand up straight. Jeremy clutched onto their shelter for dear life.

"Where did they go?" panicked Jeremy.

"I don't know!" Kyro called back and finally when the quake stopped he ran to the edge. "Haru! Echo! Where are you?!"

He saw nothing but the violent waves and his heart began pounding as he thought of all the possibilities. Suddenly in the distance, riding the waves, were Haru and Echo.

"We have to give them something to hang on to," Kyro told Jeremy. "Quick, throw out the whale!"

"But then we might lose it and starve," objected Jeremy.

"Just throw it out!"

Jeremy got up and went around the whale and began to push it. Kyro ran over by his side and helped shoving it in as well. Finally, with a massive tackle, the body was tossed out to sea towards them.

"Grab it for support!" called Kyro.

Echo and Haru struggled to reach for and grabbed hold of it as it floated quite well and gave them good support.

"Great thinking, Kyro!" called Haru.

Kyro nodded and watched the two approached closer and closer to him. He and Jeremy helped them out of the water. The ice continued to rock violently and just when Echo reached to pull the whale out of the water, a sudden gust of wind blew the whale out of her each.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed as she watched helplessly the whale drift farther away from her.

"Now we have no more food or shelter," frowned Jeremy.

"Not anymore," answered Haru and pointed ahead. "Look."

Then they saw what seemed to be the most comforting sight they all ever seen so far on this journey: some mountains just over the horizon in the distance. Happy smiles reached their faces, and they grew even bigger when they saw more ice up ahead.

"Now we won't have to worry about getting so wet!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"And we can get to Paradise sooner on foot," added Echo.

Haru nodded, "C'mon, let's go."

It wasn't long before their ice float hit the sturdy ice and they got off. They turned to their wolf forms and ran off. The mountains didn't look too far away. Kyro looked up at the gray skies as rain and lightning continued. He hoped that they were on time and that they wouldn't stick around to see the end of the Earth.

* * *

More earthquakes struck by the hour, and each one just as massive and powerful as the last. The wolves found themselves stumbling in their steps, but they can't give up, not yet. Thunder and lightning continued to roar as the storms hovered over them. Winds had become a killer blizzard as chunks of ice, snow, and rain were thrown at them. Haru led the pack with Echo behind him, Kyro behind her and Jeremy not far behind. The pack panted as they fought the obstacles before them. Of course, fear had come over them deep down inside, but not out of fear of the obstacles, but of the chances that the obstacles will slow them down, and they may never reach to Paradise. _We're almost there, father_, Kyro thought. _Soon, we'll be home soon_. As they got closer the weather seemed to get harsher, but at the same time, their wolf senses began to grow as well, they were getting closer to Paradise. Another earthquake struck and they began to hear rumbling from the ice beneath them.

"I don't think the ice will be able to hold up for long!" cried Jeremy.

"Keep going!" called back Haru.

"We can make it, we're almost there!" added Echo.

_Just hold on, Jeremy_, thought Kyro. The pack stumbled to run as the tremors continued on. The ice continued to rumble as cracks began to trail behind them. Jeremy looked back and watched a line of a crack increase as it began to pick up speed!

"Guys!" he panicked.

Kyro looked behind him and realized, they were running out of time!

"Run faster!" exclaimed Kyro at the top of his lungs. "Haru!!!"

Haru and Echo looked back and gasped. The pack quickly began to pick up the pace. More tremors erupted from the ice. The wolves began to grow more terrified. Haru looked ahead and watched the mountains increase its size, higher and higher.

"Keep it up!!!" he screamed, but his voice was drained out form the howling winds and rumbling ice.

Kyro looked back, "C'mon, hurry, Jeremy!"

"I'm coming!" he replied.

Suddenly a pillar made of ice with a sharp pointed end crashed right out of the ice between Echo and Haru! She screamed as she was caught off guard. Haru halted and looked back.

"Echo!" he exclaimed.

Kyro and Jeremy stopped as well. Suddenly more ice pillars began to rise from the ice all around them.

"What's happening?" asked Jeremy.

"I think it's almost time!" screamed Haru. "Hurry and be careful!"

The pack continued to run, dodging each rising ice pillar. The wolves began to scramble and zigzag through the ice as more and more began to appear. Then Kyro noticed how more and more kept appearing and each one much closer to the pillars. They began to crowd all around them and it began to grow harder for them to dodge them. Eventually as the pillars increased its numbers, the wolves began to separate from each other, barely catching glimpses of each other. Kyro realized at this rate, the pillars were going to separate them and worse- lose their sight of the mountains!

"Where are you guys?!" he began to call out.

Suddenly one crashed right under Kyro and he was sent to the air with it! He leapt over it and landed on another pillar that just rose from the ice. He leapt on every side of pillar after pillar (practically wall-jumping), until he finally caught sight of the others leaping and scattered in different directions. Kyro squinted and realized they made it to the mountains, but he frowned when he realized the pillars were getting much too tall and they could be trapped. The pack was becoming blind from the sudden ice maze!

"Haru!!!" he howled at the top of his lungs, but he couldn't hear him.

Kyro jumped off the pillar he stood on and began to chase after him. However it began to get harder as the pillars began to rise higher and closer to each other, it became a dense ice forest! Kyro fought hard to dodge them, until he suddenly found himself boxed in! An ice spear crashed right before him, wedging him in there between two ice pillars. He squirmed as he slowly began to lose sight of the mountains before him.

"Jeremy! Echo! Haru!!!" he howled as he squirmed.

It began to feel hopeless, he was boxed in, and he may have lost his sight on the mountain that he knew in his heart was Paradise. _It can't end here_, he thought. _This can't be it! It just can't_! He squirmed, growled, bit, and whimpered, desperate to escape.

"It can't! It can't! It can't!" he howled. "It's just up ahead!"

He growled and chomped on the ice. Anger began to bubble up inside of him as memories of his past life flashed before his eyes.

The pain, the despair, the sheer hopelessness, the sorrows.

More pillars crashed through the ice all around him. _CLANK-CRASH-CLANK!!!_

The endless darkness, the fire, the guns.

Haru barely dodged a pillar, and so did the others. They were barely clinging on.

His pack, his mother and brother- that warm smile on his father's face.

"I will get…" he roared. "TO PARADISE!!!"

Suddenly, a loud _BOOM_ replaced Kyro's scream. A pillar had crashed up right from beneath him, which broke the other pillars that surrounded- he managed to break free! He dashed through and continued to wall jump each pillar, avoiding the sharp ends. He leapt one after another and found an ice pillar with a flat surface. He stood on it and gasped a large breath of air until he couldn't contain it his lungs and gave a mighty howl. He howled his wolf call to gather the others and was willing to keep it on that same high note for as long as it took for his pack to find him.

"Is that Kyro?" Jeremy asked Haru.

"Sounds like him," replied Echo.

"Follow him!" ordered Haru.

They did as Haru was told and followed the sound of Kyro's howl. They dashed through the pillars until they finally found Kyro.

"What is it, Kyro?" called Echo when she caught glimpse of him.

Kyro stopped at once and was relieved to see the others were alright. "Behind those pillars, now!" he demanded as he pointed his nose towards large stands of ice pillars.

The others wondered why they should run there but when they turned to Haru, he nodded to let him lead the pack. He had faith in his brother.

Kyro led the pack through the pillars until to his own surprise was a small, dark entrance.

"In here!" he cried. "Hurry, the pillars are closing in!"

One by one the wolves slipped in: first Kyro, then Jeremy, and then Echo, and finally Haru. The entrance turned out to be a small cave with a tunnel within it. Suddenly as if on cue, a pillar crashed right into the entrance, plunging the pack on a sudden cave-in! Without looking back, the pack took off trying to escape the falling rock and ice. Kyro could hear it coming up behind them- and it wasn't that far behind. He knew that if they stopped now, they could immediately be buried alive! They all kept running, letting a sudden energy and instinct lead them down the tunnel. _We're almost there_, thought Kyro. _I can feel it; I know we're almost there!_ Suddenly he spotted a bright light up ahead. Suddenly it was as if time slowed down. Snow and debris surrounded Haru completely, and then the cloud caught up to Jeremy and Echo. The light was approaching slowly. Kyro's forelegs touched the ground as his hind legs went up. At that moment, the thick, white cloud surrounded his legs. Kyro focused on the light as the cloud engulfed his body. Then at the same moment when his hind legs touched the ground and thrusted himself towards the light, the cloud smothered it and blocked his view…

* * *

Everything looked dark. _Are we dead?_ he wondered. A part of him didn't want to believe it, and another part of him began to accept it. Suddenly he began to see a glimpse of light, slowly until finally he saw a blurry blue. He blinked as he spotted a small bird fly across his face and a green butterfly flutter around his face.

"Is this heaven?" he asked aloud.

"Close enough," said a familiar voice.

Kyro realized he was in his human form and sat up. Haru stood by his side as the others stood behind them. Then Kyro's eyes widened as he took in everything he saw. The deep blue skies and pleasant, soft clouds, the cool, lush green grass, and the rolling hills, and so much more, he had never seen so many vibrant colors at once! There were herds of game such as buffalo and deer grazing, a soft, crystal-clear river ran through a valley leading to a large blue pool. Pine forests lined the green hills and the towering, distant mountains. And flowers of all kinds sprinkled like a topping in the tall grass, including the Moon flowers. The air was filled with the sounds of running water, the song birds chirping, and the gentle breeze through the trees and grass. Kyro felt the cool wind blow through his body, it felt so gentle to his touch. He crushed a patch of grass in his grip and thought that he could never have felt any softer grass. He took in a deep breath and the sweet aroma of good, clean mountain air and the sweet fragrances of the flowers filled his nostrils. The scenery was so breath-taking that tears began to form in his eyes.

"I thought Moon flowers bloomed only under a full moon," smiled Kyro.

"This is Paradise's way of saying 'welcome,'" replied Haru.

"You're such a know-it-all, Haru," chuckled Echo.

"Maybe not," remarked Jeremy. "Look."

They all looked to the sky and were surprised to see the moon up, as a whole and very large in size hovering above them.

"Whoa," breathed Kyro. "It's so big and bright that it can up even the blue sky." Again the tears began to come and wiped them in his sleeve. "I can't believe we made it. I can't believe we're home."

"And it's thanks to you," said Haru. Kyro looked back at him and the others. "How did you know the entrance would be hidden behind all that ice?"

"I didn't," he replied. "I heard a voice and I followed it. I'm not even sure if it was a voice at all, but it led me here."

"It was probably instinct," Echo pointed out. "But I wonder why only you felt it and not the rest of us."

"Maybe it was Kyro's destiny to lead us," piped Jeremy.

"Aw shucks, you guys," he smiled and scratched his neck. "You're making me blush."

And everyone laughed.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad it came to you," smiled Haru. "We made it to Paradise."

Suddenly a sudden gust of wind blew and they were no longer humans, but wolves- permanently. They stood on that hill and looked at the scenery before them. The moon flowers were glowing silver which illuminated the whole land, just like the moon. Then they all had a sudden burst of energy to howl and so much that they wanted to howl their heart out! Haru hit a high note, while Echo hit a silver note under his, then Jeremy hit a lower note, and Kyro hit a note above all the others. They all could never have felt a more sense of pride and happiness, such ardent spirits. Suddenly, they could hear the howls of other wolves in the distance!

"Do you hear that?" asked Jeremy excitedly. "C'mon let's go meet them!"

"Maybe they'll even have food," replied Echo. "I'm starving."

"I'll race ya!"

"You're on!" And the two took off down the hill.

But not before Echo turned around and smiled warmly at Haru. He wagged his tail and smiled back at her, and she turned around to chase after Jeremy. Haru was about to chase after them until he noticed Kyro looking a little sad.

"What is it, brother?" Haru asked.

"I just remembered what, dad, had said," replied Kyro with a sigh.

"What?"

"'_Paradise will be opened and the cycle of life and death, beginning and end, the process will start all over again._'"

"And?"

"So that means everything will happen all over again: the soldiers, the destruction, and the smoggy cities, and all the disaster."

"Yes."

"Why? Is there anything we can do to prevent them?"

Haru smiled and sighed, "I don't know." Kyro nodded. "And to be honest, I don't think we can."

"I was afraid you'll say that."

"However…"

"Huh?"

"I don't think we were here to stop disasters, but really to survive them. As living beings, we have the right to live, therefore we must fight to survive and keep that right." Kyro blinked. "We will always live with those questions, 'why we die' or 'why we're born?" And I feel that perhaps we may never know, let alone understand why. Really, Kyro we should focus on the questions that perhaps disturb us the most… 'Why do we live?' We live in search for our own answers to that same question. We will all have different answers for them. We die, and we're born, it's all part of the natural cycle, and it's all good and wonderful."

"It's good to let Paradise grow into a waste land?"

Haru looked at him and did what Kyro at the moment thought it was the most peculiar thing he did- he smiled.

"On some levels… it is." Kyro was astonished at his reply. "Or else, we might forget how beautiful Paradise is if we don't see the disasters that unfolds beyond those mountains."

Kyro and Haru looked behind them at the large wall of ice and rock that stood stories high: it was the result of the ice pillars they had just escaped from.

"It's a barrier, isn't it?" realized Kyro. "It's supposed to keep everything out and protect Paradise, isn't it?"

"So that way, we are ensured no disaster will occur to Paradise," smiled Haru. "Well, at least for a while."

Kyro nodded and breathed in the sweet scents that now belonged to them. He looked at his brother and truly believed from that moment, their father sure showed his wisdom through him. The two brothers smiled at each other warmly and hugged each other just as wolves do. Then together they walked down the hill and caught up to Echo and Jeremy who were waiting for them. Haru licked Echo's cheek as Jeremy pounced on Kyro playfully. Kyro could swear that the moon may have glowed just a little bit brighter than it did before.

"_Now we can finally have a new beginning, and have a place to call home. No matter what others said that Paradise never existed, we were still driven to find it. No matter what obstacles came in our way, we were still determined to fight our way through. And I kept my promise to my father that we were going to be here. I told him we were going to find it, it was our right. Now I can tell my cubs of our adventures to come here, I can tell them we were here on the first few days- and the last. I guess I was wrong about what I told Jeremy. Paradise isn't our final destination, it's our final beginning." _


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I renamed the title; I wasn't satisfied with the first choice anyway. It sounded … boring. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading overall. Please review this story and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions. See ya! ^^


End file.
